OneShot's
by CeliseShipper
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Any updates will be another one-shot, I will post all one shots here. 1. iMove Away 2. iBalls My Version
1. iMove Away

**From the summary, you can see that this "Story" will just be where I post my one-shots. This is my first one shot. Read and Review. I don't know how you feel or how I can improve if you do not review this story! So do me a favor and review and tell me :) thanks.**

* * *

><p>Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all in Freddie's room. All glum. All sad. Nobody was joking or laughing like the trio usually did together. It was all because of the reason they were there.<p>

Freddie was moving to Texas. Mrs. Benson was going to live with her sister there. Freddie didn't have a say; they were leaving the next day.

Sam had tried making a few jokes about it. She was finally going to gete away form the dork, her lifelong dream. But she had stopped after getting menacing glares from Carly and Freddie alike.

This move was also going to mean that they could not do iCarly anymore. Well, of course they could still do it, Brad would take over and he was almost as good as Freddie, but it would never truly be iCarly again. They also may lose a substantial amount of viewers. They didn't like change much.

Neither did the iCarly trio, but what could they do? It wasn't their choice. They could do absolutely nothing. Freddie was moving. Mrs. Benson had made it adamant.

"Freddie will absolutely not be staying here I have to keep a close eye on him! And besides, I don't want his friends to be the girl who broke his heart and the girl who would probably eat him if she got a chance!"

Sam replied to her answer by saying, "Only if he was deep fried and moisturized in salt!"

But they were moving.

The famous trio was breaking apart.

And there was nothing that could be done.

Carly opened the door that once lead to a picture of her. It was gone. 'Maybe he already cleaned it out.' She thought. But on the door was a sign that read "Someday she will know. And on that day, love will grow." Was this just a quote he liked, or did it refer to her? But she already knew that he was in love with her, right?

Or was it not refering to her at all? Carly did notice him not getting so, what do you call it 'close' as he used to do.

That night, things were thrown out. Things were packed in boxes. It was official. Freddie was leaving.

**~~~~~Next Day~~~~~**

Freddie lugged his suitcase behind him. His mom was standing near him, checking her watch anxiously. Freddie was sure taking awhile to say goodbye to his little friends.

"And you'll call, text, and video chat everyday?" Asked Freddie.

"We promise." said Carly. "Ehh-" said Sam. Carly elbowed her. "We promise," Said Sam, rubbing her arm. Carly really knew how to give a blow when Sam wasn't expecting it.

"Okay. Well, I guess this is goodbye." said Freddie.

Him and Carly pulled in for a tight squeze hug. When that was over, Freddie looked at Sam. They didn't hug. They just nodded to each other.

And then it was over. Freddie walked out the door to the lobby with his mom, and Sam and Carly went back upstairs.

**~~~~~Upstairs~~~~~**

Sam and Carly were about to walk into the Shay appartment. Sam stopped in her tracks, a look on her face like pain.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Without answering, Sam turned away and ran back downstairs. Carly thought for a moment, and then chased after her. Sam was faster though, and Carly had to climb down all the stairs while sam took the elevator.

**~~~~~Outside~~~~~**

Freddie and his mom were about to step into the taxi when Freddie stopped in his tracks.

"Freddie, what are you doing?"

"I forgot something," said Freddie. He dropped his suitcase, and ran back inside the Bushwell lobby.

**~~~~~Lobby Time~~~~~**

Sam walked into the lobby, and so did Freddie from the doors. Was it coincidence they both had the same strange feeling that brought them back to this place?

No.

They looked at each other. They knew it was a reason why they both walked back in here. That's when Sam starting crying, and they both ran into a hug.

Carly appeared where Sam had come out. Mrs. Benson appeared from the main entrance. But Sam and Freddie were oblivious to that. They didn't care. Neither of them knew where this feeling had come from, they just knew that it felt right.

"D-don't leave" Sam said in a voice that cracked.

* * *

><p>So that's the end. What really happens to is up to you. Just make your own assumptions. I will not finish this. If you see an update from here it just <strong>means there is another one-shot posted on this. I will post all of my one-shots on here. Now REVIEW.<strong>

**_-_-_-I started high school yesterday :P So I won't be able to update my fantastical stories so much :( I will update, just slower. Now that yo have read my terrible, shocking, and just plain HORRIBLE news, you review. I get so much joy when Is ee that little notification in my email. Now I have to go write an essay for History due tomorrow. I have only been through two days of school -_-. Seriously man! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. iBalls My Version

So, in response to DevonAnderson and EpicFork, I decided that we could all pitch in to get more focus back on iCarly.

This is a fanfiction. I wrote it with sudden inspiration. This should be happening around the end of iBalls.

Warning: This is a seddie fanfiction.

-  
>Freddie chased Sam into the other room. "Stop blaming me! I didn't know it would turn out this way!"<p>

Sam turned around and glared at him. "You should have just done nothing! I should have gone with Baggles. He wouldn't have gotten us into this big mess like you did!"

"Oh, so you're still liking me more than this bag of yogurt!"

"Yes, Baggles would have been a wonderful co-host."

"Baggles is a sack of yogurt!"

"Baggles didn't blind everyone!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I had known about those consequences!"

"You know what," said Sam, "Never co-host with me again. I don't care if it's Carly or Gibby, just stay away from me."

Suddenly their voices calmed. "Why do you want me so far away from you?" asked Freddie, "Do you detest me?"

"It's not you, it's me." Sam faltered.

"So you have to stay away from me?"

"Yes, I do. I was cautious about us hosting alone, but I realize nothing like that can ever happen again unless-"

"Unless what?"

"Well, it made me feel..."

"How?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Said Sam, turning away. "It just reminds me. Something I have been trying to hide...But it just brought it up again."

"What are you trying to hide?"

"I'm still-" Sam started, but she never finished. She just faded away.

"You're still in love with me?" Asked Freddie, walking up behind her.

"Figuratively speaking."

"It's okay Sam-because I am still in love with you too."

Sam turned around slowly. "Really, because in that case, I wasn't being figurative at all."

They stand there for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. They remembered trying to stay apart, but couldn't. Because the heart wants what the heart wants, whether you like it or not.

And then they kissed.

They broke apart, and stepped apart, but he still held her hand.

"What does this mean?" Asked Sam.

"It means" said Freddie, "That you are going to have to deal with my presence for a LONG time."

"So we're back together?"

"Did either of us really want to break up?"

The end! iBalls Saturday! WHOOP!  
> <p>


End file.
